Con la seda de tus manos
by Aakireh
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en el capitulo en el cual hay inspecciones de dormitorio y Shiki voltea para preguntarle a Ichijou si ya recogio su ropa tirada en el piso. ¿Porque habría de tener ropa tirada en el piso nuestro guapo vampiro? Shiki sabrá...


Con la seda de tus manos

Ichijou x Shiki

Los lloriqueos de Idou llenaron la sala del dormitorio de la luna. El sol de la tarde se colaba por los ventanales calando un poco mi vista mientras bajaba las escaleras con mi pijama de seda verde acomodándose al caer sobre de mi pecho. Nos habían hecho levantarnos más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Estaba cansado. Pero aun había un poco chispa de energía en mis ojos. Todos estaban alborotados, seguro que algo importante iba a pasar.

Al llegar a la sala tenía miedo de cruzar mis ojos con los suyos. Mas que miedo sentí un poco de vergüenza. El ya estaba ahí. Estaba recargado con su rostro sereno en el brazo del sillón. Sus ojos apagados como los de un muñeco hicieron contacto con los míos quedándose clavados como dagas por un corto lapso de tiempo que pareció eterno para volverse a perder en el mar de sus pensamientos. Quería sonreír, pero no estaba seguro. Mis manos temblaban un poco y hacían que el té que sostenía entre ellas hiciera diminutas olas color café. Pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse mientras tomé asiento despreocupadamente. Traté de prestar atención mientras tomaba mi té intentando no ponerme más nervioso. Quizá pretendiendo distraerme con el ligero sabor a limón de mi bebida caliente. Disfrutándolo entre mi lengua saboreándolo hasta perderse en mi garganta. Quise relajar mi rostro e intentar sonreír como si no pasara nada. Pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba ahí, sentado, inmóvil fingiendo poner atención a la muda conversación que tenía con Rima. Un roce de celos despeinó mi semblante.

Entonces me adentré en aquellas burbujitas que navegaban por mi té. Mis manos aun temblaban. Quería escuchar su voz. Pero de él no salía ni una sola palabra. Podía escuchar las voces de todos. Kaname, Idou, Cain… todos murmuraban algo sobre inspecciones a los cuartos. ¡Inspecciones! Qué problema podría ser ese comparado con lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Entonces lo escuché. Su voz se dirigió a mí y no pude evitar voltear sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Fingí sonreír y así cerrarlos para no tener que mirar en aquellos ojos color del mar. Su perfil de muñeco tenía la piel suave y los rasgos perfectos. Sus cabellos rojizos despeinados enmarcando su bello rostro. Parecía tan irreal. Tan solo se torció un poco y eso bastó para erizara mi piel. Su suave aroma llegó a mí como invitándome nuevamente a acercar mi cuerpo al suyo…una vez más.

"Ichijou san aun no has recogido la ropa del piso ¿verdad?" Su voz se desvaneció en el aire pero quedó aun dando vueltas en mi subconsciente haciendo eco por toda mi cabeza. Sus ojos se congelaron sobre mí y en ellos no vi ni rastro del hambre con el que me devoraban al mirarme. Era como si nada hubiese sucedido. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Tenía la vista de todos sobre mí. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo para que todos dejaran de acosarme con sus miradas curiosas. Entonces dejé que mi sonrisa los cautivara. Aunque a decir verdad seguro están tan acostumbrados a ella que no causa el menor efecto en ellos. Las palabras escaparon solas de mi boca y estas fueron suficientes para que volvieran al asunto siguiente. Los ojos se Rima me cuestionaron por un segundo para alejarse después. No me creyó, lo sé. Pero no dije mentiras. Mi ropa es de una seda muy fina. Pero es imposible que yo haya descuidado ese aspecto y haya permitido que permaneciera en el suelo. ¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso enfrente de todos?! Mi cabeza me dio vueltas y sentí que mis mejillas ardían como el fuego del infierno en el que me había metido desde que había dejado que Shiki me hundiera en aquel férvido pecado. Ellos lo saben. Saben que eso no es posible. Yo...un Ichijou, que fui criado de una forma tan estricta, que siempre he sido cálido y dulce con las personas, el que menos vampiro parece de todos… pudiera hacer una cosa así. La verdad…hay muchas cosas de mi que ellos ignoran y que jamás dejaría que ellos supieran.

Me retiré a mi habitación en cuanto supe que las inspecciones se habían cancelado. Esperé a que Shiki volviera tras de mí pero… este estaba tan ausente como siempre. Entonces sentado sobre mi cama miré la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso tal y como Shiki lo había afirmado. Con mis manos cubrí mi rostro. Sentí un poco de vergüenza o quizá mucha y demasiada culpa. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que todo se saliera de control? Miré el piso hasta que las líneas se volvieron borrosas. Su camisa de seda aun yacía a un lado de la cómoda sobre mi colección de mangas Shoujo que aun estaba leyendo. Se sentía tan suave al tacto. No fue difícil despojarlo de ella. Una sonrisa malvada se escapó de mi rostro. La tomé con mis manos y avancé a recoger lo demás. Conforme iba levantando los restos tirados de nuestra pasión pequeños pedazos de recuerdos volvían a mí haciéndome sonrojar aun más provocando un pequeño dolor en mí pecho. Era prohibido. Había dejado que él me tocara de esa forma pero lo peor es que me había gustado. Me deje llevar por esos sentimientos que me había estado negando por mucho tiempo. Todas esas cosas que me había limitado a leer e imaginar. Recogí su ropa interior de junto a mi cama y el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo vino a mí como los recuerdos de un borracho que intenta regresar en el tiempo y descubrir que hizo mientras estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. Eran unos bóxers a rayas azules. Se veían mucho mejor en el que en el piso por supuesto. Su abdomen plano y su cuerpo despierto bajo aquellos bóxers luchando por salir de ellos. Sus mejillas rojas de deseo. Sus manos me tocaban y se sentían como la seda.

Quise sacudir mi cabeza como queriendo hacer que las imágenes se borraran. La luz reflejada tras las gruesas cortinas había interrumpido la oscuridad dejando delinear las formas perfectas de shiki cuando se acercó a mí. Toda mi vida lo conocí y me dirigí a él como un amigo, como un familiar, como un colega. Siempre había mirado su rostro mirarme de vuelta tal y como lo hacía cuando lo veía fotografiado en las revistas. Como un títere moverse y hablar callado. Con sus ojos bajos perdidos en algún otro lugar. Pero esa noche estaba distinto. Yo no pude negarme a dejarlo pasar porque para mí el siempre ha sido especial. Siempre e hallado algo en el que me es fascinante. Siempre me ha nacido ese sentimiento muy en el fondo de mi corazón de protegerlo, de sostenerlo entre mis brazos y cubrirlo con cariños. Alguna vez había fantaseado incluso con estar cerca del, y tocar su rostro con mis dedos. Me pregunté muchas veces si un beso de Shiki sabría a chocolate. Si sus labios suaves y rosados eran cálidos. Me sorprendí más de una vez pasando mi dedo inconscientemente por su pecho desnudo en algún anuncio de una revista de chicas. Pero el pensar en shiki de esa forma tan solo era una fantasía de mi cabeza. La manera en la que fui criado…no me permitía ese tipo de cosas. El abuelo se escandalizaría quizá. Siempre sumido en el estudio y en mis libros deje que las inquietudes con respecto a las reacciones de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos quedaran atrapadas solo ahí.

Entonces con su ropa entre mis manos la acerque a mí para olerla. Olía tan bien. Tenía aun su esencia impregnada en ella. Cuando sentí su cuerpo acercarse al mío su aroma fue lo primero que captivó mis sentidos. Los invitó a su cuerpo como las polillas a la luz y el fue esa luz y dejé que me quemara. Sus ojos, tenían brillo… estaban vivos. El muñeco había despertado de su letargo. Sus manos me tocaban tan suaves. Cariñosas rozaban con las puntas mi mejilla. El manga que estaba leyendo azotó contra el piso. Llamó mi nombre como un susurro. Me veía como si no me hubiera visto antes. Delineó mi rostro y mi cuerpo como ciego que desea ver con el tacto. Quise detenerlo. Quise alejarlo de mí porque tuve miedo. Era como el veneno al que terminaría sucumbiendo. ¡Ah! No podía seguir pensando en eso. Las imágenes eran tan vívidas que hacían que despertara mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente luchaba por recrear las sensaciones. El tacto de su piel que con mis manos era imposible. No podía hacerlo. No con mi mejor amigo. ¿Pero no era acaso lo que quería? ¿Por qué tenía miedo si siempre había amado secretamente a Shiki? Porque jamás había experimentado con algo así.

Aun tenía la ropa de shiki cerca de mí cuando aquel olor a tabletas de sangre llegó a mi mezclado con champagne. Shiki había estado bebiendo. Por eso cuando entro en mi habitación había actuado extraño. Se había acercado a mí preguntándome si podía entrar. Pero me llamó como nunca me había llamado. Me llamó por mi nombre. En toda la noche no se dirigió a mí como siempre lo ha hecho. Me llamó Takuma. Cuando yo quise rechazarlo por el miedo que me embargaba el verlo comportarse de esa forma conmigo y yo… no saber nada, se puso de pie y desabotonó su camisa. Su aroma entonces fue más fuerte. Chocolate, champagne, cerezas y sangre… La sangre de Shiki goteaba por la pequeña herida que se había hecho en el pecho. Su piel relumbraba blanca y tersa como el mármol. Era como una estatua perfecta. Sus músculos formados le daban un toque bastante varonil. Aunque lo había visto en revistas y anuncios en otras ocasiones mostrar su cuerpo el simple hecho de tenerlo frente a mí hizo a mi cuerpo reaccionar. ¡Quería tocarlo! Incluso estiré mi mano un poco para después volverla a su sitio. Era algo que no podía hacer. ¿Cómo iba a poder tocar a Shiki así? Shiki me miro con desconcierto y a la vez coqueto mirando como mi cuerpo no podía resistirse a su creciente desnudez. Su ropa voló por los aires de mi habitación para después aterrizar en algún lugar perdido del piso. Un torrente de sensaciones me invadió. No podía controlarme. La respiración se volvió irregular y agitada y mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Entonces me señaló. Señaló el punto débil de mi cuerpo despierto que con su rigidez le contaba la historia de mi secreta pasión. Con sus dedos delicados desabotonó mi pijamas.

Creo que mi corazón volvió a latir tan fuerte como si luchara por salirse de mi pecho. El simple hecho de recordar estaba despertando esas sensaciones nuevamente. Terminé recostado en mi cama de nuevo con la ropa de shiki entre mis manos sobre mi cuerpo con mi pijamas desabotonado. Quise que mis manos fueran las suyas y quise volver a sentir su tacto palparme al amanecer tal y como lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que mi cuerpo despertaba al pensar en él, pero ahora había sido distinto. Era Shiki quien me había tocado. Era él quien había estado frente a mí despojándome de mis ropas dejándome indefenso en mi desnudez. Entonces llevó mis manos a su cuerpo y susurró en mi oído que no tuviera miedo mientras hacía que estas le despojasen de sus bóxers rayados. Entonces lo vi. Vi como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando conmigo. Sentí cierto alivio de no ser el único varón que se excitara con otro chico. Jamás habría pensado eso del que siempre pensé que gustaba de Rima… pero tampoco había pensado eso de mi mismo. Pero nuestros cuerpos no mentían. Entonces nos vimos a los ojos y como un imán nuestros perfiles se fueron acercando. Podía sentir su aliento cálido contra mi rostro y el aroma de la sangre proveniente de su pecho. Estaba extasiado. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando mi boca encontró la suya y nuestras lenguas jugaron con nuestros colmillos suavemente y entonces probé su sabor. El sabor de la sangre de Shiki era dulce y a la vez amargo. No era como lo había imaginado era aun más exquisita. No dejé que ni una gota escapara de su boca que vorazmente me devoraba. Era como si hubiese contenido toda esa pasión por mucho tiempo sin decir nada, en aquel cuerpo de maniquí, con aquel semblante de figurilla. El sentirlo firme junto a mí y mi rigidez rosar su abdomen hizo que la locura me llevara entre sus brazos muy lejos entonces dejé que esa bestia que vivía en mi interior de apoderara de mí. Ese Ichijou Takuma, sonriente tierno y amable incapaz de tocar el cuerpo de alguna persona con algún motivo sexual se había ido. Lo tomé de la espalda atrayendo su cuerpo cada vez más cerca de mí. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y su cabello sedoso cayó sobre mi cara. ¡Su aroma era tan dulce! ¡Extasiante! Su sangre brotó como un chorro a mi boca cuando mis colmillos penetraron su carne haciéndome desearlo aun mas mientras murmuraba mi nombre.

Caímos sucumbidos ante la pasión. Nuestras manos y nuestras bocas besaron y tocaron cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo. Eran sensaciones que jamás habría imaginado sentir y Shiki lo sabía por eso guió mi cuerpo hacia el suyo como un fiel can que guía a un ciego que ha vivido por siempre en las lobreguez. Todos estos años había permanecido en una oscuridad que yo mismo me había creado. En mi mundo siempre huyendo de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Shiki llevó aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo a mi boca. Entonces dejé que mis instintos me guiaran a ella. Quería que el sintiera tan bien como sentía yo. Quería beberlo de un trago. Quería tener la miel de su amor vertida en mí. Mi cuerpo naufragó en el mar de la pasión que era el cuerpo de Shiki. ¡Un cuerpo tan perfecto, que tenía que ser el de un modelo! Pero no era lo físico lo que me atraía a él si no eso que él me hacía sentir cuando estábamos juntos. Ese cómodo silencio en el que las palabras no eran necesarias. Ese sentir de cada uno cuando estábamos juntos. Con mis ojos cerrados y mis parpados bien apretados lo tomaba con mi lengua sintiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo debajo de mí con sus manos enterradas en mi cabello. ¡Era hermoso! No hay palabras para describir verlo moverse de esa manera. ¡En sus ojos había vida! Su semblante triste y opaco se había desvanecido. Brillaba y susurraba sentimientos que jamás habría pensado. Sus mejillas teñidas de bermellón y pequeñas gotitas que bailaban por su pecho hasta perderse en su abdomen lo hacían ver aun más perfecto. Sus labios sedosos entreabiertos deseando más. Yo soñaba con eso. Con verle sonreír de ese modo. Entonces ya no pudo más y se acercó a mí.

Sus gemidos ahogados en un obligatorio silencio llevaban consigo un aliento a mi sangre mezclada con la suya. Sabían a frenesí. Con arrebato me proporcionó caricias. Mi mundo se abrió y cambió de forma para jamás volver a ser el mismo. El me hablo de mostrarme cuanto me quería. Me habló de una pasión secreta que siempre había sentido hacia mí. Me habló haberme espiado más de una vez. Me habló de dolor y de amor. Pero las palabras solo flotaban por mi mente que se hallaba perdida más allá del bosque de la demencia. El cielo de nuestra habitación sería testigo de cómo dejaría de ser un niño para convertirme en un adulto. Dejé que lo hiciera aunque nadie jamás lo hubiera hecho conmigo porque era él. Dejé que acomodara mi cuerpo y me hablara al oído sobre soportar un dolor que se convertiría en placer. Sus manos de seda tan suaves como sus ropas que yacían abandonadas en el piso acariciaban lugares que nadie nunca había tocado. Sus movimientos rápidos aliviarían ese dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Una vez que estuvo ahí fuimos uno solo. El cielo se volvió azul en mi mente y su voz fue mi única guía. Las embestidas de su cuerpo y su pecho sobre mi espalda me hacían arquearme aun más. Quería gritar porque era algo que no podía soportar. Era demasiado estremecimiento atorado en mi pecho. Todo estaba temblando. Mi cabeza desvariaba y comencé a murmurarle una confesión que se haya muy oculta en mi interior. Entonces le dije que lo amaba y el sonrió. Sonrió no asustado ni confundido si no como si me comprendiera y el sintiera lo mismo. Ahora podía verlo mejor. Aunque me sentía completamente indefenso en esa posición no tenía miedo porque era Shiki quien tenía mi cuerpo cautivo contra el suyo. Con sus brazos fuertes sostenía mi febril cuerpo frente a el. Vi su rostro dibujarse en gestos de seducción. Apretaba sus labios y los mordía con sus colmillos dejando que gotitas de sangre recorrieran su barbilla hasta perderse en el infinito. Volvió a besarme y sus labios hicieron que mi cuerpo liberara todo lo que había guardado. La pasión liquida se vertió sobre mi cuerpo y el suyo sobre mí.

Su cuerpo aun latiente se desplomó a mi lado. Justo sobre mi cama que aun huele a él. Me abrazó y descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Mientras se perdía en un profundo sueño me dio las gracias. Su voz que era un manto ligero y me cubrió como las estrellas de una hermosa noche y me quedé dormido escuchándolo murmurarme palabras de amor que arrastraba su boca. Ahora que lo he probado ha pasado lo que más temía. No he podido quitármelo de la mente. Aunque Shiki ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes se que ha habido brillo en esos ojos y que esos labios han besado los míos y sé a que saben. Tal vez ya no lo recuerde. O tal vez piense en ello pero no vuelva a acercarse a mí pero yo lo estaré esperando a que se escurra de nuevo bajo mis sabanas para abrazar su cuerpo cálido contra el mío y ver el anochecer juntos bebiendo amor hasta embriagarnos.

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Sin haberme dado cuenta había estado paseando mis manos por mi cuerpo incitándolo hasta hacerlo despertar. Entre mis sabanas con su olor había querido reconstruir sus manos tan suaves como estas. Aunque se sentía bien sabía que no era lo mismo. Mi cuerpo crujía porque extrañaba a Shiki. No a su cuerpo ni su tacto si no a él. A ese Shiki que tuvo vida cuyo ojos me mostraron algo más que indiferencia. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y vi su rostro volver a mirarme. Entonces volvió a ocurrir. Me llamó una vez más.

"Takuma…tenemos que hablar" ¿hablar? Un beso lo dijo todo.


End file.
